1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user interface (UI) providing apparatus and a UI providing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, various electronic apparatuses provide various forms of interfaces mediate communication between the electronic apparatuses and a user. For example, the electronic apparatuses may display various menu screens and receive a user selection on a specific menu.
However, related art electronic apparatuses provide a user of the electronic apparatuses with an interface that is set during manufacture, regardless of whether the user has a disability. Typically, the interface is set for a non-disabled user during manufacture. Thus, a disabled user may have a difficulty in controlling the electronic apparatus through the interface provided from the electronic apparatus.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for providing the interface in consideration of the disabled user.